Parodies and pop culture references
The following is a list of parodies and pop culture references which have been made about the Scooby-Doo franchise in other media. Comics ''Betty & Veronica'' (2016) * Issue 1, Why Can't We Be Friends?: On page 9, panel 1, After being hurt and not getting the caring response he thinks he deserves, Jughead mentions finding solace qith two cheeseburgers, but Betty is quick to tell him that love isn't food, which Archie knows is a mistake, as he responds with "Ruh-roh." ''Harley Quinn'' (volume 2) * Harley Quinn Invades Comic-Con International: San Diego: In this special, Harley Quinn goes to the San Diego Comic-Con, where after turning on the Batmobile, she screams "Jinkies." ''Harley Quinn'' (volume 3) * Issue 1, Afterbirth!: In the background of one panel while Harley Quinn is talking, there is an alternately colored gang of Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy running in their classic poses. ''Red Razors'' * In the 1991 Judge Dredd tie-in comic Red Razors (set 50 years later then the events in the main Dredd comics) there appeared a gang of Sov-Block mercenary enforcers that called themselves the Spooky Doo Gang and drove around in a van with "Mystery Machine" on the side. Their names were Freddy, Barbra, Shabby, Hannah, and Spooky. Shabby and Spooky were given mystery-munchies as incentive to do their jobs and much of the gang spoke in hip styled slang (For example, Freddy often would say "daddio"). They were hired by the Sov-Block Two Chief Judge Ricky to find the stolen body of Elvis Presley (who is worshipped as a god). The operation went sour with Barbra and Shabby being killed leaving Freddy, Hannah, and Spooky. ''Simpsons Comics'' * Issue 242, Scooby Don't: Bart Simpson is in the role of Fred, Lisa as Velma, Jessica Lovejoy as Daphne, and Nelson Muntz as Shaggy. They are asked to play with Ralph Wiggum, whom is dressed up in a full costume and mask of his dog character "Wiggle Puppy" (whom bears an uncanny resemblance to Scooby-Doo) and is speaking in a similar "R" speech impediment due to having bit his tongue. The gang checks out an amusement park only to find it abandoned and supposedly haunted by a ghost. A few of the usual Scooby-Doo conventions are parodied (such as Lisa claiming she lost her glasses, by which she meant a commemorative glassware set instead of eyeglasses), and Jessica catches the ghost easily because he's an older guy (the Rich Texan) in a heavy costume compared to the rest of the kids, whom ends up getting away with it as he can afford a lawyer. The human characters are also drawn with facial features reminiscent of Iwao Takamoto's human character designs in the Scooby-Doo franchise. Films ''Characterz'' * The park director for Old Time Fun Town, Benjamin Fletcher, has set up an elaborate plan to frame the amusement park's costumed character performers for robberies. Once the performers uncover his plan and he explains why he did it, Fletcher comments "And I would've gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" To which Jerry (one of the character performers) says "Ruh-roh!" ''Going in Style'' * When the protagonists are told they need a special getaway car, a photo of the Mystery Machine appears. ''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' * The title characters (played by Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes) hitch a ride in a green van owned by four adults, dressed vaguely reminiscent of Fred, Shaggy, Daphne, and Velma, with a Great Dane. It parodies inside jokes, such as Velma being gay. When Jay & Silent Bob introduce "Doobie Snacks", they believe the Great Dane can talk like Scooby, voiced by Mark Hamill. ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' * Timon says "Let me at' em!" and has Pumbaa hold his tail referring to Scooby and Scrappy-Doo. ''This Is the End'' * When Baruchel and Robertson leave Franco's house to find some food from the latter's neighbor's, Baruchel asks Robertson if they should split up to cover more ground, with the latter flippantly responding, "Whaddaya think this is, Scooby-Doo?" ''Wayne's World'' * Wayne and Garth are unhappy with the ending of the movie, so they redo it by unmasking Benjamin as Old Man Withers. Novels ''Meddling Kids: A Novel'' * The name of the novel is taken from a common catchphrase used in the Scooby-Doo franchise whenever a bad guy is caught. The plot of the novel revolves around 4 teenagers and a dog who solve mysteries. It is an adult take on the Scooby-Doo franchise. Television ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * ''Principia: Fitz compares Deke Shaw to Scrappy as he's all over the place. ''American Dad! * ''Great Space Roaster: One of the "CHIA Pets" grown on the space station is a bust of Shaggy's head. * 100 A.D.: A news report on Hayley and Jeff pictures them as Velma and Shaggy, respectively. * The Full Cognitive Redaction of Avery Bullock by the Coward Stan Smith: Deputy Director Bullock says Velma's catchphrase, "Jinkies." ''Animaniacs'' * Slappy Goes Walnuts: After Slappy Squirrel foils one of Doug the Dog's plans and hits him on the head with a frying pan, Slappy tells Doug, "You remind me of a very young Scooby-Doo." * Guardin' the Garden: Slappy Squirrel foils one of a snake's plans, and tells him "You remind me of a very young Scrappy-Doo." * Scare-Happy Slappy: Slappy is taking her nephew Skippy Squirrel trick-or-treating on Halloween night, and they approach her enemy Walter Wolf's big haunted-looking house as bats flutter around the roof. Slappy jokes, "Look, Skippy! It's the opening credits to Scooby-Doo," referencing the start of the intro to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Back in Style: Due to Warner Bros. loaning the Warner siblings Yakko (voice of Rob Paulsen), Wakko and Dot out to a parody of Hanna-Barbera after WB's own animation department closing in the 60s, the Warners end up in a Scooby-Doo parody entitled Uhuru, Where Are You? The cast of the show includes Bristly (a parody of Shaggy who says "Zink!" when startled, parodying Shaggy's "Zoinks!"), Phoebe (whom has traits of both Daphne and Velma) and an unnamed parody of Fred voiced by Frank Welker (a regular on the show), along with the Scooby-esque dog Uhuru, whom is only heard howling in this. The theme music accompanying the scene is a nearly spot-on instrumental parody of the theme song to The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the Warner siblings decide to go for a ride on Uhuru and mess things up. Then Yakko says "Let's play cheesy fake rock songs," referencing the musical chase sequences, and everyone dances to the song before Uhuru and the three human characters collapse. While the Warner siblings are animated in their normal style, the "Uhuru, Where Are You?" characters' animation is more limited and flat as a deliberate reference to Hanna-Barbera's animation style. ''Antiques Road Trip'' * Season 16, episode 25: In the middle of the episode, while on the road, Stephanie randomly brings up she used to love Scooby, and also says "Raggy" in Scooby's voice, entertaining competitor Philip Serrell, who also says he used to love Scooby. ''Arthur'' * The Rat Who Came to Dinner: Arthur's teacher, Mr. Ratburn, is staying with his family after Ratburn's house had collapsed. It is learnt that Mr. Ratburn is a fan of a cartoon called Spooky-Poo, but with a kangaroo in place of a Great Dane, and the rest of the gang is anthropomorphic animals (like everyone in the Arthur universe) resembling Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy. The music accompanying the cartoon is a loose instrumental parody of the theme to The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Arthur's mom remembers watching it as a child, as a parent in real-life would probably recall. ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' * Sokka's Master: Sokka's battle noises while trying out nunchuks sound similar to Scrappy's catchphrase. ''Baby Looney Tunes'' * The Wheel Deal: The kids try to make a new bike for Tweety, with one of them resembling the Mystery Machine, which is accompanied by music reminiscent of What's New, Scooby-Doo? ''Becoming Human'' (UK) * "Episode 1": There are two drawings of Scooby-Doo in the toilet. One is mentioned and a little is shown, one is shown completely. * "Episode 5": Drawing shown again, in two shots, when Matt is being drowned. * "Episode 6": Adam lists Shaggy and Scooby in the list of great crime fighting duos. * "Update 34 - The Story So Far": There is a flashback to a scene from episode 1 of Becoming Human, where both pictures of Scooby are visible. Then there is a flashback to episode 5's toilet drowning scene. * "Episode 8": When Mr. Roe is drowning Matt, Scooby is shown drawn on the wall again, twice. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' * Out of Mind, Out of Sight: Willow wears a Scooby t-shirt, Buffy (played by Sarah Michelle Gellar) has a green scarf like Daphne, and Xander asks, "Can you say, 'Gulp?'" in reference to Shaggy's past reactions. * What's My Line, Part One: Xander refers to his group as the Scooby Gang. ''The Cleveland Show'' * The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool: Cleveland and his friends frantically hover as they run out of the bar due to Dick Clark scaring them off. * Sex and the Biddy: Rallo is served a large sandwich, to which he replies "What am I, f***ing Scooby-Doo?" * Die Semi-Hard: Cleveland says "Scooby-Dooby-Doo, mother******." * Nightmare on Grace Street: Cleveland gets scared and says "Zoinks", as well as getting a Scooby Snack. ''Comic Book Men'' * Ghostbusting at the Stash: Kevin Smith closes the episode by paraphrasing the infamous "I would've gotten away with it" line, after the Stash staff tried to trick Ming into the thinking the Jersey Devil was real while hunting for it. * Bats Ahoy!: The opening of the episode has the staff discuss if Mystery Inc. are better crime solvers than Batman. ''Danny Phantom'' * The Million Dollar Ghost: The Groovy Gang and their mascot Scaredy Cat try to catch Danny for Vlad's proposed reward. ''Darkwing Duck'' * Can't Bayou Love: Gumbo the alligator says "Ruh-roh" before falling down the sewer drain at the climax of his defeat. DC Nation * Plastic Man: Super Hero Sketch Artist: An old woman describes a bad guy as being shaggy, so Plastic Man briefly shape-shifts into Shaggy, accompanied by a soundbyte of a goofy laugh sounding similar to Matthew Lillard's Shaggy. * New Teen Titans: Turn Back the Clock: Mad Mod turns back time to get younger, altering the appearances of Teen Titans with each previous decade, so when they get to the 60s, they appear as the Scooby Gang (Raven as Velma, Robin as Fred, Cyborg as Shaggy, Starfire as Daphne, and Beast Boy as Scooby). Beast Boy has a box BB Snacks, which are empty, making him say "Ruh-roh." ''Dexter's Laboratory'' * Book 'Em: The scene where two library guards chase Dexter and Dee-Dee around the library is a parody of the chase scenes from the classic Scooby-Doo episodes, most notably the upbeat rock music, the filing cabinet gag, and Dexter and Dee-Dee attempting to fool the villains by dressing as books. * Dexter's Lab: A Story: When Dexter takes in a lost dog, he feeds him a box of Scooby Snacks (with Scooby's face on it) from the kitchen. * Aye Aye Eyes: There is a parody of the famous chase scenes, accompanied by an upbeat late 60s-style, bubblegum pop song. ''Doctor Who'' * The Curse of Fatal Death: Emma compares the Ninth Doctor (played by Rowan Atkinson) to Scooby. * The Age of Steel: Pete refers to Ricky's anti-Cybus group as "Scooby-Doo and his gang." * Blink: Larry compares Wester Drumlins to "Scooby-Doo's house." * Knock, Knock: Shireen refers to the house in the episode as a "freaky Scooby-Doo house". ''The Fairly OddParents'' * Twistory: Benedict Arnold, after being caught by Timmy Turner (voice of Tara Strong) for attempting to sign the Declaration of Independence in place of George Washington, says "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling kid!" referencing a line several Scooby-Doo villains have said after being apprehended. * Channel Chasers: As part of traveling through television, Timmy Turner and his fairies Cosmo and Wanda end up in a Scooby-Doo parody called Snooper Dawg and the Clue Crew, with the dog being a combination of Scooby and rapper Snoop Dawg (complete with similar voice and manner of speaking, and is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), and the gang (with the human members largely dressed in hippie clothing) traveling around in the "Clue Cruiser" van. Everyone ends up in a haunted house trying to catch a monster, as an upbeat pop song accompanies a chase scene that incorporates parodies of the "Scooby-Dooby doors" and "Velma losing her glasses" running gags. Among catching the monster in a barrel, Timmy pulls off the monster's rubber mask to reveal the mysterious black-hooded adult that has been chasing Timmy through the different TV shows (everyone reacts in unison "A guy in a mask?!" similar to how the Mystery Inc. gang would call out the unmasked culprit). The masked adult breaks out of the barrel and jumps through a nearby TV screen, followed by Timmy and his fairies pursuing him. * Fairly OddPet: Cosmo asks if Timmy does go on vacation forever (due to the chaos his new fairy dog Sparky has caused) if he can go to an abandoned amusement park to investigate a haunted roller coaster. Wanda says no, so Cosmo calls to the nearby "Mystery Mobile" van, "Sorry meddling kids, you're on your own!" The van takes off as a Shaggy-like voice calls out "Right on, man!" * The Wand That Got Away: The entire episode features numerous references to the Scooby-Doo franchise as Timmy and his fairies try to find Cosmo's missing wand. Sparky obtains a van resembling the Mystery Machine, and Cosmo poofs their appearances to resemble the Mystery Inc. gang, with Timmy as Fred, Cosmo as Shaggy, Wanda as Daphne, Baby Poof as Velma, and Sparky as Scooby-Doo. Sparky keeps saying various Scooby-Doo quotes and catchphrases as a running gag throughout the episode. Eventually, the search takes them to Mr. Crocker's old house, where several hideous old ladies resembling monsters are. After Timmy and the fairies foil Crocker's plan, Crocker says "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling kids!" ''Family Guy'' * I Never Met the Dead Man: Still struggling to cope with the lack of TV, Peter Griffin wonders what "Scooby and the gang are up to." The scene then cuts to a typical Family Guy-esque cutaway, showing a series called The Scooby-Doo Murder Files (parodying the many different incarnationa over decades, as well as being a real murder mystery case). The Scooby gang is checking out an unseen murder scene as the Murder Machine is seen in the background. Fred (voiced by Frank Welker in a guest appearance) says, "Gee whiz, gang. Looks like the killer gutted the victim, strangled him with his own intestines, and then dumped the body in the river!" "Jinkies," Velma says. "What a mystery!" Then Scooby moans in fear and leaps into Shaggy's arms, to which Fred responds "You're right, Scoob. We're dealing with one sick son of a bitch." * Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1: During a parody of The Little Rascals taking place in a haunted house, the young versions of Peter and his friends, disguised in a knights' armor, are running from a ghost and perform a parody of the classic hallway-doors gag, to which at one point, the Scooby-Doo gang runs by in a cameo appearance. * Deep Throats: In a DVD-exclusive scene, Brian and Stewie Griffin are investigating a case on Mayor Adam West's corruption, and come across the Scooby gang at Quahog City Hall. Stewie and Brian ask what they're doing here, and Fred (again voiced by Welker) explains they are here to solve the case, as it's a free country. Stewie wants them to leave, but Fred insists they've been called onto the job. "We do not walk away," he says. But Stewie says "I'll get you started," and begins humming a typical Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! background music cue. After a few seconds, the gang turns around and walks away. * Stewie Loves Lois: Stewie is pleased by his dinner being his favorite meal, including a Scooby-Doo yogurt with Shaggy's eyes scratched out on the cup. * Business Guy: In an attempt to have Peter give the company he's running back to his father-in-law Carter Pewterschmidt, he and Lois Griffin plan to scare Peter into surrendering the corporation. After a swamp monster (resembling a typical Scooby-Doo-style villain) successfully scares Peter away, Lois then notices Carter still about to don his swamp monster costume. Not knowing who the other swamp monster is, Lois and Carter run, and this leads into a parody of the classic Scooby-Doo chase scenes, complete with actual score music from the original series, the Hanna-Barbera sound effects, and the various chase conventions. The "swamp monster" is eventually caught in a net, and unmasked to reveal Dr. House (of House fame). * Excellence in Broadcasting: When Rush Limbaugh takes Brian to the National Republican Headquarters and they run into John McCain, Brian asks how they know each other, and Rush explains they used to solve mysteries together. It then cuts away to a Scooby-Doo parody involving Rush and John, and their Scooby-esque dog Hot Dog. They solve a mystery in a creepy foggy forest where they catch a mummy whom turns out to be congressman Barney Frank in disguise. Hot Dog also laughs like Muttley (another Hanna-Barbera dog voiced by Don Messick), and the Harlem Globetrotters make a cameo in the end. * It's a Trap!: In an episode-length parody of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, among seeing the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi (played by Herbert), R2-D2 (played by Cleveland) freaks out and stammers "A g-g-g-g-ghost!" and runs off in an exaggerated Scooby-Doo fashion, accompanied by Hanna-Barbera sound effects. * Grumpy Old Man: When Peter is in the Oceanside Retirement Community, he comes across an old man and claims that it's "Old Man Withers, the guy who owns the amusement park." Then he attempts to pull off his face, thinking it's a rubber mask, but winds up ripping off his flesh to reveal his bloodied skull underneath. After they initially panic, the old man asks "Can I have my face back?" Peter tells him, "No, you're going to jail!" * Meg Stinks!: Brian is forced to spend the night outside after a skunk sprays him, and he tells the family how bad it was. He mentions how his nephew Scrappy Brian didn't make it through the night, with a cutaway of Scrappy Brian bravely going to check out what's making the bushes shudder, despite Brian warning him not to. A carnivorous dinosaur comes out of the bushes and brutally eats Scrappy Brian, to which Brian says, "I told my sister this wasn't a good weekend." * Stewie, Chris, & Brian's Excellent Adventure: When Stewie is helping Chris with his studies, Stewie quizzes Chris on who said "We have nothing to fear but fear itself." Chris guesses Scooby-Doo and then Shaggy, to which Stewie tells him "It's nobody on Scooby-Doo." ''Family Matters'' * Skip to My Lieu: In the final scene at Rachel's Diner, Steve Urkel (Jaleel White) mentions he wears Scooby-Doo slippers in the mornings. ''Fuller House'' * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler: The "meddling kids" line is used. ''Futurama'' * I Dated a Robot: The Kidnappster.com employee got his plain foiled when he says the line "And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling adults." * Saturday Morning Fun Pit: One segment in this episode parodying classic television cartoons is "Bendee-Boo and the Mystery Crew". Bender the robot plays Bendee-Boo (a parody of Scooby), along with Fry as Shaggy (both have been voiced by Billy West), Leela as Daphne, Amy as Velma and Hermes as Fred. George Takei guest-stars as himself, and the Harlem Globetrotters appear as well. Numerous conventions are parodied, such as the limited animation techniques, repeat-pan backgrounds, the laugh track, the "Scooby-Dooby doors" trick (where Fry and Bendee only run through one set of doors once and not any of the others), the rumors that Shaggy is a stoner, and the theme song (lampooning the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme). ''Grojband'' * Dance of the Dead: When Grojband are confronted by zombies, they all shout "Zoinks!" * A Knight to Remember: As Smasheus approaches Grojband, they all leap into the air with their legs spinning in wheel motions. * The Snuffles with Snarffles: As Laney is recording a video of Snarffles, she said "Run-Roh!" ''Johnny Test'' * Johnny Dukey Doo: The episode parodies several aspects of the franchise. ''Josie and the Pussycats'' * A Greenthumb is Not a Goldfinger: When Josie is surprised to find Alexandra wearing a plant disguise, she responds "Who were you expecting? Scooby-Doo?" ''Jeopardy'' * Season 17, episode 1: One answer for the "Car Trek" panel was: "This TV canine & his human friends sought out the unknown in their van, the Mystery Machine." The answer being "What is Scooby-Doo?" ''Justice League'' * Wild Cards Part I: The Joker (voiced by Mark Hamill) ridicules the government's control over the pre-Royal Flush Gang by saying "and they would have gotten away with it, too, were it not for me meddling with the kids!" * The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales: Green Lantern- John Stewart makes a construct from Green Lantern Power Ring resembling one of the Green Ghosts to scare one of the guards. He also makes "spooky" noises while doing so. ''King of the Hill'' * Death Picks Cotton: When Bobby hears his family talking about a teppanyaki steakhouse, he gets excited because the chef could throw the food directly in his mouth, a la Scooby. Unfortunately, it is only date night for the adults. When Cotton, who's left in charge of Bobby, feels his manly pride insulted by having to heat up cold lasagna, he takes Bobby with him to eat at the same steakhouse, where Bobby gets to have steak thrown in his mouth, followed by him saying Scooby's catchphrase. ''MAD'' * Kitchen Nightmare Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy: In one sketch, it depicts the gang ruining a child's Halloween, which they've been doing since 1969. * After Bert / Downton Shaggy: A sketch spoofing Downton Abbey features the Crawley family hiring Shaggy as their new footman. ''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' * Don't Touch That Dial: Mighty Mouse keeps ending up in various parodies of TV cartoons as a boy keeps changing the channel on the TV he's in. One of them is a Scooby-Doo parody called "Ring-a-Ding, Where Are You?" taking place in a haunted house, featuring a group of four teenagers in stereotypical 1970s clothes and their scruffy talking dog Ring-a-Ding. Scuzzy (a skinny Shaggy-esque bald guy with a goatee that talks in a deadpan voice and says "Yoinks!" in a parody of Shaggy's "Zoinks") and Ring-a-Ding drive around in a Speed Buggy-esque vehicle. At one point after Ring-a-Ding says something in a Scooby-like voice, Um-Flou-Flou (a Fred-esque man with a black afro and British accent) tells Ring-a-Ding to stop talking in a speech impediment and "start speaking the Queen's English," to which Ring-a-Ding does an impersonation of Richard Simmons. The gang mistakes Mighty Mouse for a monster, which leads into a chase sequence with an upbeat rock song and a parody of the "Scooby-Dooby doors" trick (where it leads to multiple clones of Mighty Mouse, Ring-a-Ding and Scuzzy running through the doors). A man named Mr. E (that is a combination of Mr. T and Ed Sullivan) catches Mighty Mouse and they try to unmask him, but end up separating his head from his body (off-screen). The parody also includes spoofs of the original show's limited animation, the repeat-pan backgrounds, the sound effects and the laugh track. ''Mike, Lu and Og'' * Scuba-Doobie-Doo: The episode title is a play on the cartoon dog's catchphrase. ''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' * 'Teers in the 'Hood: Characters resembling Shaggy and Velma are in the background at school. ''Phineas and Ferb'' * Hawaiian Vacation: The running gag with the Scooby-Dooby doors was used when the boys chased the Aqua Primates around the hotel. ''Puppy Dog Pals'' * Bob Loves Mona: The old man who stole the Mona Lisa is thwarted by the meddling puppies. ''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' * Escape to Questworld: Jeremiah Surd (voiced by Frank Welker) flippantly mentions how news reports on his nerve gas leak kept on interrupting an episode of Scooby-Doo he hadn't seen. ''Riverdale'' (2017) * Chapter Six: Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill!: In response to all the kids wanting to investigate Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Jughead warned them "If we go in there with the entire Scooby Gang, forget it, we're compromised." * Chapter Thirteen: The Sweet Hereafter: In response to uncovering Clifford Blossom's scheme, Jughead types on his laptop, "And he would have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for a group of pesky kids, who uncovered the truth." ''Robot Chicken'' * Operation Rich in Spirit: The final sketch has the gang encountering Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. Don Knotts and Phyllis Diller also appear in the vein of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * Ban on the Fun: The final sketch mashes up Laff-a-Lympics with the film Munich, and features Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dum. Scrappy-Doo also appears, where he is kicked into a lake by Blue Falcon claiming that he was a suspect in the massacre. * Help Me: The opening sketch features a cutaway gag with "Scooby-Jew" haggling over the amount of Scooby Snacks he gets. * Punctured Jugular: The final sketch has the gang recruiting Lisbeth Salander from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo into the gang after Velma gets injured. ''Rugrats'' * Runaway Reptar: During the kids' near episode-length fantasy sequence, after Angelica (playing a mad scientist that built an evil robotic double of the Godzilla-esque Reptar) is caught and apprehended, she says "I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling babies!" ala several Scooby-Doo villains. ''Saturday Night Live'' * Margot Robbie/The Weekend: A sketch called the "Hunch Bunch Gang". * Kumal Nanjiani/P!nk: In a Halloween office party sketch, Melissa Villasenor is dressed as Velma. ''The Simpsons'' * Krusty Gets Busted: Sideshow Bob is being arrested for framing Krusty the Clown after Bart and Lisa Simpson reveal he did it. After explaining why he framed Krusty, Bob says "And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for these meddling kids!" similar to what certain Scooby-Doo villains have said. * Black Widower: The way Bart and others explain how they figured out Sideshow Bob's plan to kill Selma Bouvier is done in the same manner as the Mystery Inc. crew would explain how they'd figure out a case. After Bob is taken away, Bart makes a corny joke (explaining that they should leave the natural gas-filled hallway before they all suffocate), and the episode ends with everyone laughing, also ala various Scooby-Doo episodes. * A Star is Burns: Jay Sherman (of The Critic) is entertaining Marge and her sisters, with his saying "Camus can do, but Sartre is 'smartre!'" A jealous Homer Simpson tries to counter it with, "Well, Scooby-Doo can doo-doo! But Jimmy Carter is smarter." * A Milhouse Divided: At night, Marge asks Homer while in bed if this is how they pictured being married. Homer responds, "Yeah, pretty much. Except we drove around in a van solving mysteries," referencing the basic premise of Scooby-Doo. * A Star is Born Again: Ned Flanders realizes he has set up a date with a famous movie starlet. A nearby stereotypical Irish cop jokes to Flanders among hearing this that he's going apple-picking with Scooby-Doo. * The Father, The Son and the Holy Guest Star: When Marge, Ned Flanders and Reverend Lovejoy take Bart to the Protestant Youth Festival, they ride in a van resembling the Mystery Machine, but with "The Ministry Machine" written on the sides. * The Girl Who Slept Too Little: Lisa is trying to conquer her fears of a cemetery located next to their house. While exploring said cemetery at night, Lisa calms herself by saying "If Scooby-Doo has taught me anything, it's that the only thing to fear are crooked real estate developers." * Jazzy and the Pussycats: Bart Simpson says that the benefit concert he will be playing at is going to be "Scooby-Dooby." * The Great Wife Hope: Heavyweight boxer Drederick Tatum helps train Marge Simpson in boxing. When he reveals his tattooed body, one of the tattoos is of Scooby-Doo's head, to which Marge punches. * Paths of Glory: Kent Brochman mentions Velma. ''Smallville'' * Pilot: Chloe's reaction to the bus being knocked gets her talking about the weirdness in Smallville, which gets a mocking reaction from Pete who says that "and Clark love to join Chloe and Scooby for another zany adventure", but he'd rather put in his permission slip for playing football. * Abandoned: Lois compares Shelby and Clark to Scooby and Shaggy, respectively. ''South Park'' * Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery: Korn are a parody of the crew, and the mystery they go on features various parodies of the usual Scooby-Doo conventions. ''Student Bodies'' * Snowed In: The kids ask each other if the other have seen Scooby-Doo. They then sing the theme song, and wonder Scooby's relation with Scrappy-Doo. They also wonder why a "hot girl" like Daphne is hanging out with a loser like Shaggy. ''Supernatural'' * The Magnificent Seven: Dean and Sam Winchester, along with friend Bobby Singer, tell fellow hunters Tamara and Isaac that they should fight the Seven Deadly Sins together. Isaac retorts, saying that this isn't Scooby-Doo and he doesn't want to work with the ones who opened the gates to Hell. * Family Remains: Dean and Sam are at a house hunting what they believed was a ghost. As they attempt to get the family out of the house, little boy Danny Carter asks if they are like Scooby-Doo, to which Dean replies they are better. * All Dogs Go To Heaven: Dean asks the skinwalker Lucky where his "little Scooby gang" is, referring to his pack of skinwalkers. Lucky responds by telling them they are laying low while they wait for the alpha skinwalker to come. * Dog Dean Afternoon: Dean uses an Inuit animal communication spell to communicate with a dog called The Colonel. When Sam points out that the spell was causing him to act like a dog, Dean whimpers and then uses Scooby's iconic phrase, "ruh-roh!" * Thinman: Dean and Sam are on a hunt when they see the Ghostfacers van outside of a restaurant. They go inside and see Ghostfacers' leaders Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Dean then tells them that they need to get into their Mystery Machine, referring to their van, and leave before he shoots them in the knees. * Form and Void: The demon Crowley and Dean are searching Jenna Nickerson's house for Jenna and baby Amara, and Dean yells for Jenna. Crowley then warns him that they are basically telling Amara that they are coming, to which Dean replies by calling him Velma and that they aren't the Scooby gang, so he needs to shut up or leave. Crowley retorts by saying he's "way more of a Daphne." * LOTUS: Dean and Sam go to a monastery looking for Lucifer, who had possessed an archbishop. As they reach the door, Dean tells Sam that, if this is in fact Lucifer, that they'll call the rest of the Scooby Gang, referring to Crowley, Castiel and the witch Rowena MacLeod. * Regarding Dean: Sam puts on an episode to distract his memory-less brother Dean while he attempts to figure out the mystery of what happened to Dean's memory. The memory-less Dean greatly enjoys the show. Dean watching Scooby-Doo is also shown as part of the episode's ending montage. * The Rising Son: Dean puts Scooby-Doo on TV for Jack, the son of Lucifer. Jack is shown to enjoy the show. * Scoobynatural: A crossover where Dean, Sam, and Castiel go into the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode and team up with Mystery Inc. to fight a real ghost. During the episode, Dean mentions a love for Scooby-Doo stretching back to his childhood and the Winchesters reference several episodes while talking to Mystery Inc. as well as making fun of various things from the show such as the newspaper having no writing, Mystery Inc.'s lack of a reaction to dead bodies and the fact that Fred's traps never work. Sam and Dean compare themselves and their monster hunting to Mystery Inc. When they are free at the end, they stop a real-estate developer, who says the famous line "I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling kids" when he's arrested. This is followed by Dean, wearing an ascot and saying Scooby's catchphrase, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" only to be ridiculed by Sam and Castiel in the process. * The Thing: The next episode after Scoobynatural, where Dean says "Jinkies" when finding a clue, which annoys Sam. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * Notes from the Underground: Part Two: When strange mutants appear, Michelangelo (Mikey) speaks for the Turtles when he says "Zoinks." * Outbreak: When cornered by a monster mutant, Mickey screams "Zoinks." * Future Shellshock: The Turtles have been transported into the future, where Mikey gets stuck in a newspaper truck, which makes its way on the highway. Raphael reaches out to get him from another car, but Mikey misses and says "Ruh-roh." *''Turtle X Tinction:'' Mikey makes a reference on the meddling kids line and makes an "Aroo?" sound when they find no one in Turtle X's cockpit. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) * Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse, Part 1: When one of the honey badgers takes out a rocket launcher on Donatello, he says "Zoinks." ''Time Squad'' * White House Weirdness: The entire episode is a parody of classic Scooby-Doo episodes, in which the Time Squad members Otto (voiced by Pamela Adlon), Buck (Rob Paulsen) and Larry 3000 (Mark Hamill) go back in time to the year 1911 where the White House in Washington D.C. is haunted by monster versions or former presidents. Many Scooby-Doo conventions are parodied and/or featured, such as the Scooby-Dooby doors routine, the elaborate trap to catch the villain, the heroes' frightened reactions, and the joke at the end of the mystery. The actual Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! music score by Ted Nichols is utilized, along with the Hanna-Barbera sound effects. ''Timon and Pumbaa'' * Werehog of London: A spooky fortune teller tells Timon and Pumbaa that they're not safe from the curse of the "Werehog" including "those meddling teens and their pesky dog." The fortune teller points out to an orange car resembling the Mystery Machine plus some dog noises are used. ''Torchwood'' * Meat: Gwen asks "What is this, Scooby-Doo?" in regards to Rhys's suggestion the team hide in his van in order to carry out a sting operation. ''Undeclared'' * Jobs, Jobs, Jobs: Jimmy does an impression of Scooby on Rachel's answering machine, once during the episode and another time during the end credits. ''The Venture Bros. * Hank Venture is visually reminiscent of Fred, with his blond hair and similar attire. * ''¡Viva los Muertos!: The gang are reinvisioned as middle-aged serial killers and radical figures: Fred is Ted (Ted Bundy), Shaggy is Sonny (David "Son of Sam" Berkowitz), Daphne is Patty (Patty Hearst), Velma is Val (Valerie Solanas), and Scooby is Groovy (Harvey, Berkowitz's neighbor's dog), who are collectively known as the Groovy Gang who drive in the Groovy Van. ''Wander Over Yonder'' * The Cartoon: The cartoon that Lord Dominator watches is called "The Mystery Kids' Mysteries", a mashup of Scooby-Doo and Gravity Falls. ''Yin Yang Yo! * ''Slumber Party of Doom: As Yin & Yang are being chased by zombies, it suddenly switches to lookalikes of Shaggy and Scooby watching them on TV, with the Shaggy lookalike complaining about Yin & Yang ripping off their chase montages, with the Scooby lookalike retorting, "It sucks!" ''Young Justice'' * Concept models of Marvin and Wendy were initially based on Shaggy and Daphne, respectively. * Co-showrunner Brandon Vietti wanted to do a crossover with Scooby-Doo, although he was tongue in the cheek about it. * Independence Day: Guardian refers to the young heroes as "meddling kids." * Secrets: A boy dresses up as Shaggy at Happy Harbor High School's Halloween party. * First Impression: A couple of wider allusions include Antonia Rodriguez losing her glasses, and the supposed aliens uncovered to be disguises, with Whisper A'Daire lamenting that they would've got away with it it wasn't for those meddling kids, while there are specific allusions to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, which include Patrick Maguire resembling Sheriff Bronson Stone (with Troy Baker doing an impression of Patrick Warburton), and Mayor Thomas Tompkins is a parody of Fred Jones, Sr., who has a child with a similar name. ''Young Sheldon'' * Spock, Kirk, and Testicular Hernia: Missy watches an episode of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * Jiu-Jitsu, Bubble Wrap, and Yoo-Hoo: Missy watches of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. * A Dog, A Squirrel, and a Fish Named Fish: Sheldon watches Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! as a way to curb his dog phobia. Gallery Spooky_Doo_Gang.png|''Red Razors'' BLT MM.png|''Baby Looney Tunes'': The Wheel Deal Becoming_human_scooby.jpg|''Becoming Human'' (UK) Scooby_doo_bc_shown.jpg|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo bh.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo bh again.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo with roe.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) scooby doo with roe's arm.JPG|''Becoming Human'' (UK) Plas as Shag.png|''DC Nation'': Plastic Man: Super Hero Sketch Artist NTT as MI.png|''DC Nation'': New Teen Titans: Turn Back the Clock fairlyoddscooby01.jpg|''The Fairly OddParents'': Channel Chasers fairlyoddscooby02.jpg|''The Fairly OddParents'': The Wand That Got Away scooby-doo-gang-family-guy.jpg|''Family Guy'': Deep Throats Melissa Villasenor as Velma.png|''SNL'': Kumail Nanjiani/P!nk MM in TandB.png|''Timon and Pumbaa'': Werehog of London YJ boy as Shag.png|''Young Justice'': Secrets See also * Guest appearances in other Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. productions Category:Browse